


Prom(ise me)

by Hoseok_hyungie



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseok_hyungie/pseuds/Hoseok_hyungie
Summary: “Jasper, the prom is in two weeks. Did you already find someone to go with?”Jasper shook his head and smiled. “No, but I already have a few girls in mind that I’m gonna ask. What about you?”“Uhm, no, not yet hahaha.” Henry sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side. Meanwhile Charlotte approached both of them.“So Hen, if it doesn’t work out, wanna make the same promise as last year?”“Which promise?” Charlotte interrupted curiously.“Just the promise Henry and I always make before prom. If neither of us two can find a date until prom, we will just go together as each other’s ‘date’.”
Relationships: Jasper Dunlop & Henry Hart, Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this total bullshit I wrote as I was inspired by a writing prompt :)

Henry packed his books into his locker and closed it. He turned around and was approached by a smiling Jasper.

“Hey Hen. Wanna go home together?”

Henry nodded but remembered something.

“Jasper, the prom is in two weeks. Did you already find someone to go with?”

Jasper shook his head and smiled. “No, but I already have a few girls in mind that I’m gonna ask. What about you?”

The blond boy had a small frown on his face which he quickly tried to hide as soon as he noticed that Jasper was looking at him. “Uhm, no, not yet hahaha.” He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side. Meanwhile Charlotte approached both of them.

“So Hen, if it doesn’t work out, wanna make the same promise as last year?”

“Which promise?” Charlotte interrupted curiously.

“Oh hey Char,” Jasper greeted cheerfully. “We were just talking about the prom in two weeks and our usual _prom_ -mise.” The boy winked at the other two. “See what I did there?”

Charlotte just rolled her eyes like she usually did at Jasper's weird jokes but Henry actually chuckled a bit, though he stopped and cleared his throat when the girl looked at him with an are-you-serious-expression.

“Yeah, really funny Jasper. So, what promise do you mean exactly? I don’t think I ever heard of it.”

“Just the promise Henry and I always make before prom. If neither of us two can find a date until prom, we will just go together as each other’s ‘date’.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow and looked at the boys. “Oh wow, for real?” She laughed and shook her head. “You two are real dorks.”

Jasper pouted cutely. “What’s so wrong about it? Better than going alone.”

“Well, it’s just that if you both go there as each other’s ‘date’,” she started while making quotation marks with her fingers, “everyone will think that you are a couple.”

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right. I didn’t think about that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Charlotte answered.

“But we don’t have to worry about that because it was never the case that Henry or I didn’t have a date for prom, right Hen?” Jasper had a cheerful expression on his face as he looked at his friend.

“Oh, yeah, we both always had a date so we never had to actually redeem the promise.” Henry smiled awkwardly and looked to the ground.

“Yes, it would be kinda weird if two boys went to the prom together, wouldn’t it?” The brunette elbowed Henry and laughed. Henry just nodded and Charlotte couldn’t help but think that Henry looked kind of… hurt by that statement? No, surely just her imagination. But she still frowned at what Jasper just stated.

“You know that this sounded really homophobic just now?” Charlotte crossed her arms and gazed at Jasper with an annoyed expression. Realization dawned on Jasper as he realized that it really did sound as though he was against that kind of relationships. His eyes widened impossibly and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish while he was trying to find the right words.

“O-oh no, I didn’t mean it like that! I’m not against that, if people want to like the same gender, I won’t say anything against that. I- I just meant that Henry and I aren’t like that!” He defensively held his hands up as if he was scared that the girl would lunge at him or something.

“Yeah, he’s right Char. Don’t hold it against him. You know how he often spouts imprudent stuff.” Henry sighed while his best friend sheepishly grinned.

“Sorry, sometimes I really don’t think about what I’m saying.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it,” Henry answered and waved him off. “Let’s go now. The new video game I told you about is still waiting for us at home.”

Jasper’s eyes sparkled happily as he clapped his hands in excitement. “Oh yes, come on, let’s go!” He was like an impatient puppy and the image of Jasper with a small wagging tail and erect ears made him smile.

“Char, wanna come as well?” Henry asked out of consideration but secretly hoped that she wouldn’t say yes because he wanted to be alone with Jasper. Not that he didn’t like being with Charlotte but there always was this… comfortable warmth when it was just Jasper and him. Henry must have made a really weird face because Charlotte watched him with a slightly bewildered expression.

“No.. I’m good. I still need to finish the biology project.”

They walked out of school and said their goodbyes. Henry and Jasper walked next to each other while Jasper was rambling about a new bucket that he was planning to buy for his bucket collection. Henry found his friend’s weird infatuation with the metal or plastic bins really cute and although he wasn’t interested in them in the slightest, he always listened closely to what Jasper had to say about them. They were walking really closely and every now and then their shoulders would brush. Henry quite liked the touch. He glanced to the side to see Jasper’s eyes sparkling as he talked about the bucket’s extraordinary design. The blond boy couldn’t hold back a chuckle which didn’t go unnoticed by Jasper.

“What’s so funny? Are you laughing because you think my buckets are stupid…?” The boy looked kind of hurt and Henry didn’t like that one bit.

“N-no, that’s not it. I.. I was just thinking about a funny cat video.” Jasper looked a bit sceptical at first but then nodded and smiled, continuing to happily ramble about his buckets.

They both arrived at Henry’s house and entered it.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home,” Henry exclaimed when he stepped inside. But there was no reaction. Suddenly Piper came down the stairs, keys and bag in her hands.

“Hey Piper,” Jasper greeted in his friendly tone. Piper just sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes.

“Where are mom and dad?” Henry asked his sister. But she just shrugged.

“I don’t know, somewhere. Don’t annoy me.”

Henry put his hands up in defence. “Sorry,” he mumbled and brushed through his blond hair with his hand. Piper jingled with the car keys of her dad’s car.

“Well, I’ll go meet up with my friends now. I’ll use dad’s car. And I can drive it because I have a driver’s license that I accidentally received.”

“Oh my god, we already know that!” Henry said in an annoyed voice.

“Yeah,” Jasper added, “you mention that, like, every single time.”

Piper just smiled smugly, shrugged her shoulders and left the house.

The two boys put their backpacks on the floor and Jasper sat down while Henry put the game into the gaming console. He then went to the kitchen, got some chips and soda and returned to the sofa where Jasper was already waiting with a controller in his hands and a smile on his face.

“Come here, Hen. I wanna play already!” Jasper patted the free space on the sofa next to him. Henry put the snacks on the table and sat next to his best friend, as close to him as physically possible but he made it seem as if it was totally coincidentally. Jasper didn’t notice it though and so they played video games and ate snacks. They both had very much fun and the living room was filled with the sound of their laughter and playful banter. Oh, how Henry loved afternoons like that.

 _‘I really love him…’_ That thought passed through Henry’s head but that was not the first time he had such thoughts. Recently they bothered him constantly, every time he saw his best friend’s handsome face, smelled the calming fragrance of his cologne or heard his silly laugh. It was really annoying.

Not that he liked a boy or that it was his best friend that he liked, but that he could never ever tell him how he felt. He has known Jasper forever and he knew that his friend wouldn’t simply give up this lifelong friendship just because Henry confessed to him but he was still scared. What if Jasper wasn’t as open-minded as he initially thought and rejected him with disgust and never talked to him again? No, he wouldn’t do that but Henry did certainly not want to take that risk. He shook his head and sighed. And Jasper, as oblivious as he may be sometimes, of course noticed his best friend’s distress.

“Henry?” he asked in his wonderfully smoot and soothing voice. “What is wrong? You seem really absentminded. You can talk to me if there’s anything that bothers you, you know?”

 _‘Believe me, you wouldn’t want to know,’_ Henry thought and smiled. “Ah, no, nothing’s wrong. I’m… just a bit tired I guess.” And to emphasize his statement he tried his best to fake a yawn as realistically as possible.

Jasper just nodded and put the controller down. “Yeah, now that you mention it, I’m feeling a bit sleepy as well. I think I should head home soon, not that my mom would care, but still.”

They both got up and headed to the door. Jasper picked up his backpack and opened the door. “Well, then, see you tomorrow Henry.” Before he left, he turned to Henry and unexpectedly gave him a tight hug.

“And remember, you can talk to me. We’ve been best friends for forever.” He let go of Henry and then closed the door after he stepped out of the house.

Henry has been left there with flushed cheeks and quickly beating heart. He leaned against the door with his back and slid down.

“That was unexpected,” he mumbled breathlessly. “Jasper Dunlop, you will be the death of me.”

* * *

The next couple days were really tough for Henry. He had to watch Jasper strategically working through his list of girls he would want to go to prom with. But there hasn’t been one girl who agreed yet. Henry scoffed at their foolishness. How could they say no to a guy as wonderful as Jasper? They were just to blind to see that he was premium boyfriend material.

Henry leaned against his locker and sighed while he waited for Jasper to ask the next girl to go to prom with him. But he already saw her scrunching up her nose and then shaking her head. Jasper approached him with a defeated expression on his face.

“Henryyyy!” He whined cutely and leaned his forehead against his friend’s shoulder while hugging him. “Why do they all reject me. What is wrong with meeee?”

The blond boy patted Jasper’s back. “There there, nothing’s wrong with you. You’re totally fine. You are kind and handsome and funny. They just can’t see it.”

The brunette looked up at his friend and stuck his lower lip out. “You really are the only one who ever said that to me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost say that you’re interested in me.” He laughed and curiously looked at Henry. But Henry’s eyes were as wide as saucers and his cheeks were flushed in an adorable shade of red.

“Just kidding, I know you aren’t-“ But Jasper stopped talking when he saw Henry’s face. “Hen..?”

The boy noticed his mistake and shook his head. “Hahaha yeah, I know you were just joking! Of course I’m not interested in you!” Henry tried to cover up his embarrassment and hurt by laughing unnecessarily loudly. A few students turned their heads around, bewildered frown on their face but they minded their own business quickly enough again.

“Okay.. you can already go ahead to class. I still need to do something real quick, then I’ll come along.” Jasper smiled, although Henry couldn’t help but think that he had seen a disappointed pout on his friend’s face before. Nah, he probably just imagined that.

Henry nodded, at loss for words and Jasper left. He didn’t notice Charlotte coming up to him and he also didn’t know that she witnessed the whole ordeal.

“Uhm, Henry?” She tapped him on his shoulder which made him jump and turn around.

“Oh my god, Char. Don’t scare me like that!” His cheeks were still flushed slightly and he looked a bit shaken up.

“Yeah, whatever. Seriously, I don’t know what the actual hell I just witnessed between you and Jasper.” She lifted one eyebrow, looking at he friend with an expression that requested enlightenment.

“H-huh? Witnessed what? There was nothing to witness,” Henry denied furiously.

Charlotte just crossed her arms, not letting Henry go just like that. “Oh, come on. You were blushing like a lovestruck girl talking to her crush for the first time and you really acted weird. What’s up with you. Do you have the hots for Jasper?”

Henry shook his head with all his might and tried to find the right words. “Wh- How- _No!_ I- I don’t ‘have the hots’ for him. Why do you think that? Eww!” The boy tried to laugh it off but Charlotte just mustered him with a gaze full of disbelief. Then she shrugged and sighed defeated.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Let’s go to class, the bell will ring soon.”

She started walking and Henry followed suit. But Henry was suddenly held up by Bianca, a beautiful brunette girl who was kind and tall. She had a pretty smile on her face which showed her white glowing teeth. Her cheeks were flushed in a cute pink tint and her brown eyes sparkled happily. Charlotte gave him thumbs up and then disappeared to class to leave Henry and Bianca alone. Bianca approached Henry and started talking to him.

“Hello Henry,” she greeted in her soft feminine voice. Henry was quite surprised because he didn't really know what she wanted, although he already had an inkling.

“Oh, hi Bianca. What’s up?”

She smiled shyly and twiddled with a strand of her hair.

“Nothing much. Uhm,” she hesitated slightly before continuing, “I wanted to ask you something. Do.. do you already have someone you go to prom with? If not, do you want to go with me?” A natural blush added to the already pink tint of her makeup. And Henry didn’t know what prompted him to say what he said next because it was a total lie.

“I'm sorry, I already have someone to go with.”

Bianca's face fell a bit in disappointment because she didn't really expect to get rejected.

“O-oh, really? Then I'm sorry for bothering you. See you around.” She waved and then hurried away. Henry sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe that he just lied to Bianca about already having someone to go with because he didn’t. The answer just came out of his mouth without him really wanting to.

He walked into class just when the bell rang and sat down. Charlotte looked at him with a questioning look but Henry just shrugged and looked to the board.

After history class with Mrs. Shapen Henry quickly rushed out of class to go home. Charlotte couldn’t even ask him how it went with Bianca because he had disappeared so suddenly. She was quite puzzled but didn’t want to pry so she just went home as well.

Henry had arrived at home but this time he was without Jasper. He threw his backpack onto the floor and went to the fridge to get himself something cool to drink. With a glass of cool orange juice he sat down on the sofa and scrolled through various social media sites to see what new stuff happened.

His dad and Piper came down the stairs, Piper on her phone gossiping to a friend about Jana Tetrazini.

“Oh, hey son,” his dad greeted in his usual goofy way.

Henry nodded and greeted him back. “Hey Dad.”

His dad sat down beside him and expectantly smiled at him. Henry just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“What is it dad?”

“Well,” he started, “you know, the prom that’s in your school in two days?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

His dad sighed. “You know what I mean. Do you already have someone to go there with? You probably already hooked a beautiful chick, didn’t ya?” He poked his elbow into his son’s side and winked in a very cringy way. Henry just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Dad, stop, don’t talk like that, god!” Henry licked his lips and looked at his dad. “And no, I don’t have anyone to go there with.”

His dad stared at him in disbelief. “Whaaat? How can that be? Why is it that you don’t have a date for the prom?”

“Because he is a nerd and loser,” his sister butted in and smiled satisfied before she turned her attention back to her phone call.

“Shush, he is no loser,” their dad hissed. “What about that girl… Bianca! Yeah, that girl, did you already ask her? Didn’t you once go to a party or somewhere with her?”

The blond boy shook his head. “Yeah, but she... she already had a date,” he lied and shrugged.

“Well, then he’ll have to go alone and be the loser that he is,” Piper chimed in yet again.

His dad ruffled his hair and stood up with a small groan. “Don’t worry, son. I’m sure you’ll still find a nice girl.” He then went into the garden to do whatever had to be done in the garden and Piper walked up the stairs to her room, but not before mouthing the word “loser” into her exasperated brother’s direction.

_'A nice girl, huh...? Too bad that I like a nice boy.'_

Henry sighed but then realized something. If he didn’t find a date until prom and Jasper didn’t find one, they both would go to prom together, as each other’s date. He now quietly but desperately hoped that Jasper wouldn’t find someone…

* * *

The next day Charlotte and Jasper stood by the stairs, waiting for Henry. Suddenly Bianca walked towards Charlotte and smiled kindly.

“Hey Charlotte.”

“Oh hey Bianca. What’s up?”

Bianca looked a bit unsure but then spoke about what seemed to be bothering her. “Uhm, well, you see… Do you know who Henry’s date for the prom is?”

Charlotte looked more than puzzled and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“I thought you would go with him?”

Bianca shook her head. “I really wanted to, that’s why I asked him yesterday. But he said that he already had someone.”

“Well, that’s news,” Charlotte mumbled to himself.

Bianca had a questioning look on her face but Charlotte waved her off. “Nevermind. He didn’t tell us about the lucky person yet.”

“Oh okay,” the other girl responded. “Well, see you around.” She then hurried up the stairs.

Charlotte turned to Jasper who had a thoughtful expression on his face. “Jasper, did Henry tell you anything?”

Jasper shook his and pouted lightly. “No, he didn’t…” Why though? Weren’t they best friends? Didn’t Henry usually tell him everything? Jasper was kind of hurt that his best friend had decided to simply not tell him that he had found a date for prom but on the other hand he had this small feeling of… relief? Why was he relieved? Because if Henry didn’t have a prom date that would mean that they both would go as each other’s…

“Jasper?” Charlotte asked upon seeing the mixture of different expressions on her friend’s face with the final one being a blush.

“Y-yeah, everything’s alright! I did totally not just freak out because I realized that I will go to prom with Henry!” Jasper tried to look relaxed by leaning against a locker.

“…alright. I just wanted to know if we want to go to the classroom already because Henry’s still not here and the lesson will begin in two minutes…” The girl was sort of amused by Jasper’s rant and couldn’t hold back a small smile because it seems that her two male friends are totally oblivious to the feelings they may have for each other.

“Oh, yes, yeah, we… can totally do that.” Jasper pushed himself away from the locker and followed his female friend who had already started walking away.

When the lesson had started there was still no trace of Henry. Ten minutes into the lesson there was a knock on the door and a breathless, sweating Henry walked through the door. Out of breath he explained how he overslept and had to run to school. He got an earful from the teacher before he was finally allowed to sit down. Jasper had to supress a chuckle as he saw Henry trying to keep a strand of hair out of his face which always fell down as soon as he had brushed it away.

After the lesson Henry quickly packed his stuff and put his backpack on but before he could flee a hand gripped his shoulder.

“Hey, Hen, wait.” It was Jasper’s voice that filled Henry’s ears and his heart immediately started beating a bit faster. He turned around to look into his friend’s frowning face.

“Oh, hi Jasper. What’s up, _bro_?”

“I want to talk to you about the prom.”

“Oh, what.. what about it?” Henry tried to play it cool but he was dying internally. What could Jasper possibly want to tell him? That he finally found a girl that wanted to be his date? The thought pricked his heart but he cleared his throat and kept his expression as neutral as possible.

“Not here, let’s go somewhere private,” Jasper murmured. He took Henry’s wrist and dragged him out of the room.

“Hey, Jasp wait. Where are you taking me? Hey!” But Jasper didn’t let go until they arrived at the small storeroom for the janitor’s equipment. They earned a few curious stares as they entered it but Jasper didn’t care. He finally let go of his best friend’s arm who pulled it back with an annoyed expression.

“What is it? Why do you have to drag me through half the school? Couldn’t you just have told me what you want to tell me in the classroom?”

Jasper looked at Henry with calculating eyes before asking him. “Who is it that you go to prom with?”

“H-huh?” Henry looked like a deer in the headlights. What was his friend asking him? Why did he seem to be so upset?

“You clearly understood my question. Bianca told Char and me earlier that you rejected her because you claimed to already have someone to go to prom with. Who is it?” Jasper crossed his arms and pierced Henry with his gaze.

“What- why do you want to know so desperately?” Henry was really confused which showed in his facial expression.

“Because you usually tell me everything. You usually would have come to me and would have told me.” The brunette threw his hands up in the air while he ranted. “I thought that you wouldn’t have anyone and thought we could go together but now I’m probably the only loser at school that doesn’t have anyone for-“

“ _Jasper_ ,” the blond boy interrupted his friend’s rant. “Please, listen to me. I don’t have anyone to go to prom with. I lied to Bianca.”

Jasper seemed to be really confused by Henry’s statement. “What? Why would you do that? Bianca is a pretty girl and she seems to like you.”

Henry looked to the ceiling and pinched the bridge of his nose like he did so often. “Look… I…” He sighed loudly. There’s no way he could say it.

“What is it. You can tell me. I’m your best friend.” Jasper’s eyes glowed so innocently and honestly, Henry immediately felt safer and more secure. And his next move was so bold, he didn’t think that he would have had it in him to do something like that.

Henry leaned forward and before he could even think about what he was about to do, his lips already connected to those of Jasper.

“Hmpf?!” Jasper managed to get out in surprise, his eyes as wide as saucers. Henry softly separated himself from Jasper again, looking to the floor in utter embarrassment.

“That’s why…” Henry whispered, hands trembling. Now he had done it. He had finally gone mad and kissed his best friend. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the rejection that he was about to earn but there was nothing. The blond boy slowly cautiously looked up and saw his best friend’s shocked face.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Henry stammered, hands trembling even stronger. “Y-you are probably very d-disgusted now..” God, he was so dumb. How could he do that? He didn’t want Jasper to hate him but that would most likely happen from now on.

Jasper reached up and touched his own lips in disbelief but his expression was not one of disgust. “Henry…”

Said boy flinched at the mention of his name. “Y-yeah?” he asked meekly.

“Why.. why did you do that?”

“B-because I like you of course! Why else would I kiss you? But I-I know you don’t feel the same way and you can hate me now, I’d totally understand if you-“ He was shushed by Jasper who put his finger on his lips to silence him. Henry looked at his friend and if the artificial light of the storeroom wasn’t playing tricks on his eyes, he could have sworn that he saw a blush on Jasper’s face.

“Hen,… can I try something?” Jasper gulped nervously and looked to the side.

“Uhm, y-yes?” What could he possibly want to try? Henry didn’t have much time to think because Jasper suddenly cupped his face with one hand and leaned closer. Henry was a bit overwhelmed and not really able to process what was happening. Would happen what he hoped and thought would happen? Would Jasper really…

A pair of lips was pressed against his. And this time it was not him who initiated it. Jasper- he was really kissing him.

 _‘Is that really happening?’_ Henry wondered. The lips against his began to move slowly and gently. It was really happening. Jasper was kissing him. Henry closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, gripping Jasper’s shirt. His friend’s lips were a bit chapped and dry but Henry thought that they fit just perfectly against his. Too soon the lips disappeared again, prompting Henry to open his eyes. He stated right into Jasper’s handsome face which was just mere centimeters away from his.

“Wh-Why..?” Henry questioned breathlessly.

“I think I like you,” came the answer from a flustered Jasper whose face was practically on fire.

“You what? Is this real? A-am I dreaming? Please tell me this is not just a dream.” Henry couldn’t believe that this had happened in real life. He was scared that this was just a very realistic lucid dream that he could wake up from at any moment.

“Nope, this is 100 percent real.”

Henry was speechless. His long-time crush, his best friend on top of it, had really just kissed him willingly and told him he liked him.

“Hey Henry,” Jasper whispered. “Do… do you want to my date for the prom tomorrow? Not because we both don’t have anyone to go with but because I really like you…”

“YES!” Henry shouted out a bit too enthusiastically, immediately embarrassed by his outburst. He cleared his throat and repeated himself, this time a bit more composed. “Yes, please. I’d love to.” He couldn’t contain his smile and grinned widely. Jasper also smiled and damn, if that didn’t make Henry’s heart flutter.

“God, I love you.” And they kissed again, this time a bit more passionate. The kiss was with less hesitation and more vigor. Henry buried his hands in Jasper’s brown soft hair and Jasper embraced the blond boy gently.

“J-Jasper,” Henry gasped, out of breath as he stopped the kiss. “We need to stop. We’re at school.”

Jasper’s eyes grew wide in realization. “Shit, you’re right!”

They both tried to straighten their hair and clothes as well as possible but they still looked really tousled. When they stepped out of the storeroom they were startled by a loud “harrumph”. It was Charlotte clearing her throat, one eyebrow raised up as she saw both boys’ appearance.

“And, did you… _talk_ things out?”

Both boys looked at each other and then back to Charlotte just to break into a laugh.

“Yeah, we cleared everything up,” Jasper said, grabbing Henry’s hand. The boy blushed profusely but didn’t try to pull his hand away. The girl observed their entwined hand and then just smiled.

“I see, you are really cute together.”

Henry smiled happily. Together, with Jasper. Who would have thought that this would actually happen?

“Yeah, I think so too,” Jasper responded, gripping Henry’s hand more determined with a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prom night with a bit of angst :3

Henry was nervous. Like, _really_ nervous. It was the day of the prom and he would be going there with Jasper. After they had confessed their mutual love for each other yesterday they decided to be each other’s prom date. 

He was sitting on the couch in the living room, dressed in a black suit and black leather shoes. His hair was slicked back and he had put on a pleasant cologne. His tie was made of purple silk that shone elegantly in the light. All in all, he was satisfied with his outfit but he still was feeling pretty uneasy. 

“Looking good tonight,” his dad commented as he came up from behind to examine his son’s clothes. “So, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Yeah, Henry. You haven’t told us anything about her yet,” his mom chimed in while towelling her hair dry as she had been showering a moment ago. 

“Oh, is it Charlotte? It has to be Charlotte!” His dad looked very eager and smiled broadly. 

“No, no dad, it’s not Charlotte.”

“Aww shoot, I was so sure that t must be her. Who is it then?”

“Uhm,” Henry started and gulped nervously, “you… you don’t know her.” Henry felt a bit for lying to his parents but he hasn’t told them about him and Jasper yet and he didn’t feel ready. He would tell them eventually but he still needed some time. That`s why he and Jasper agreed on meeting at school for the prom and that Jasper wouldn’t pick him up at home like he initially wanted to.

“Oh really?” his mom asked. “Why don’t you introduce her to us?”

“Well, you see, we… she is very shy and we agreed on meeting at school. I would totally have brought her with me to introduce her to you but you know, she’s shy haha.” Henry tried to laugh it of but it almost seemed a bit forced. His dad looked a bit suspicious but then shrugged it off. 

“Want me to drive you to school?”

“NO!” the blonde boy exclaimed a bit too suddenly and loudly. His mom and dad looked at him as if he had gone nuts.

“Uhm, I mean, no. Thank you dad, but I’ll walk. It’s not that far-“

 _ ***knock knock knock***_

It suddenly knocked at the door which made everyone turn their head towards its direction. 

“Who is that? Did anyone expect anyone?” Henry’s dad asked. But everyone shook their head.

“Well I’ll go and see who it is.” His dad walked to the door and opened it. 

“Oh hey, Jasper. Come in!”

Henry’s heart stopped for a moment. What was Jasper doing here?? Didn’t they say that they would meet at school? The boy turned around just to be greeted by the sight of his absolutely gorgeous… boyfriend. It still felt very surreal to be able to call Jasper his boyfriend. But Henry loved it.

Jasper was wearing a navy blue suit paired with brown shoes and a green tie. His hair was styled like it usually was but something about it looked neater than normally. He had a white rose in his breast pocket and his smile was bright and happy. He walked to Henry and hugged him. “Hey Hen. And hey Mrs. Hart.”

“Oh, hey Jasper,” Henry’s mom greeted, her hair wrapped in the towel. “What are you doing here? Are you and Henry walking to the prom together?”

Jasper looked a bit confused. “Uhm, yeah, I mean we’re going to the prom together..?” He wrapped his arm around Henry’s shoulder who was just blushing profusely. Why couldn’t Jasper just shut up??

Henry’s dad looked from Henry to Jasper and back to his son. His mom’s eyes widened surprised.

“Did I understand that correctly? My son and you will be going to the prom together? Like, as a… couple?” 

“Yes that’s right,” Jasper responded proudly while Henry rammed his elbow into his side and just wanted to curl up in shame. Yeah, he planned on telling his parents but he was totally unprepared for this sudden revelation made by Jasper.

“Why are you two even surprised?” Piper, who had been sitting in the kitchen the whole time, intervened and stood up to walk over. “I mean, have you never seen the way Henry had looked at Jasper? Like he was someone totally...beautiful or something. I don’t really see what he sees in him though..” She gave Jasper the elevator eyes and shook her head. “Well whatever. I think it should be up to him whom he dates. At least he finally does date someone and isn’t the lonely loser that I thought he would die as.”

Henry hadn’t really expected his sister to say something so “nice”, well, it was nicer than the stuff she usually said. 

His dad nodded and patted his son’s shoulder. “Congrats son, Jasper is a really nice boy. I hope you two will have fun.”

“Yeah,” his mom added, “but please be back by 11.”

Henry looked at his parents in astonishment. He didn’t think they would take it that lightly. Well, he didn’t think that his parents would react in a homophobic way either but he had expected more… disapproval. 

“Thanks mom and dad, we will have fun.” 

“And don’t forget to use protection if you are planning to do anything more than just dancing-“

“What the hell, dad!” Henry’s face was totally flushed. Why was his dad so embarrassing sometimes? Jasper just laughed it off. 

“No worries Mr. Hart. We won’t forget about it if anything should happen!”

“Jasper!” the blonde boy exclaimed with red cheeks and embarrassed expression while he repeatedly hit his arm.

“Just kidding,” the brunette said with a wink. 

“I’m officially disturbed,” Piper muttered with furrowed brows and took her phone out of her pocket to scroll through TwitFlash.

“Well, we’ll take our leave now. We don’t want to be too late.” Henry and Jasper headed for the door when Piper stopped them. 

“Hey, do you want me to drive you both to school?”

“Uhm, no. Thank you but I think that I also speak for Jasper when I say that we both value our lives very much.”

“Do you want to say that I don’t drive well?!” 

“Oh, shit, let’s get outta here quickly!” Henry urged and shoved Jasper out of the door while he still could. If you angered Piper, you must count with damage, either scratches or bites, or she smashed your phone if she got it into her hands. 

Jasper laughed loudly when they had distanced themselves from the house and the sound was a pleasure to Henry’s ears.

“Damn, if she had gotten her hands on either of us, we wouldn’t have gotten out unharmed,” the brunette boy said, chuckling amused.

“Yeah, she can be a real monster sometimes. But she had already been worse.” Henry shook his head with a smile on his face. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“It’s from Char,” he said as he read the text message. “She asks when we will be there. _In..fifteen…minutes_..,” he muttered as he wrote. He then put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Jasper. The light of the streetlights illuminated him in an ugly orange tint but he looked gorgeous anyways. Henry was sure that Jasper always good no matter the lightning.

“Wanna take a picture? It’ll last longer.” The blonde was totally immersed in watching his boyfriend which is why he startled and then blushed. Luckily the light was too dim for Jasper to notice the blush.

“I never knew you were that shy, Hen,” Jasper teased. 

“Just around you I become so nervous… I don’t even know why. I mean we’ve known each other forever.”

Jasper looked astonished and then chuckled. “Woah, you really made my heart jump for a second with those cute words.”

“Idiot,” Henry mumbled under his breath but the other boy heard it nonetheless and smiled. For a moment there was total silence, just the sound of their shoes on the pavement and the occasional car driving by. But all of a sudden Henry felt a hand entwine with his. He looked down and saw Jasper’s strong fingers entwined with his own long one’s.

Henry felt his ears heat up but he didn’t say anything and didn’t try to pull away either. 

And like that they both walked to school, each one lost in their thoughts about the other.

* * *

  
They arrived at the school gates where Charlotte was already waiting for them. The girl wore a white dress which was embroidered with flowers and had an open back. Her dark hair was styled beautifully and she looked simply stunning. She looked at their connected hands and chuckled.

“You look good together,” she praised and really meant it. She was just happy that her two best friends sorted everything out.

“You look pretty as well,” Jasper retorted with a smile.

Henry started feeling a bit nervous with so many other teens walking around that he let go of Jasper’s hand. The latter boy’s smile fell a bit and he looked confused but accepted it.

They walked into the school which was filled with dressed up students and teachers. There was festive decoration everywhere – garlands, balloons and posters that said _“annual spring prom”_. Faint music came from the direction of the gym where the prom took place.

The three friends walked to the gym, music getting louder the closer they got. The gym’s doors stood wide open, inviting everyone to enter. When Henry, Jasper and Charlotte walked into the big hall, they were greeted by dance music and dim colourful lights which were reflected by the disco ball that was hanging from the ceiling. Everywhere were students who were either talking, eating or dancing. The teachers stood at the edge of the dance floor and watched over the prom to ensure nothing happened. 

“So,” Henry started, “who’s your prom date, Char? I haven’t heard of you having one.”

“That’s because I don’t have anyone,” Charlotte responded casually, shrugging her shoulders. “I’ll probably just hang around in the food corner the whole evening, just in case you should be looking for me.”

“You could ask Mitch Bilsky,” Jasper suggested jokingly. “He seems to be dateless as well.” He pointed at the bully who was standing by the food corner, sliding an ice cube from the punch into some guy’s shirt. Said guy flinched and turned around angrily, ready to scold whoever did that but startled when he saw that it was Mitch who did it. Without saying a word, he turned around and hurried away in fear. Mitch just gave his friends a high five and seemed to be laughing smugly.

“Ew, no! Not in a thousand years! Then I’d even prefer to show up here with Schwoz.” Charlotte shook her head and muttered _‘unbelievable’_ under her breath. Jasper laughed loudly and Henry chuckled amused. 

“Well, I’ll go get myself a drink. Do you want anything?” Charlotte offered kindly, looking at her two friends. 

“Nah, I don’t want anything yet,” Jasper answered her. “And you, Hen?”

“No, thanks. I’ll get myself something later.”

Charlotte shrugged and headed for the snack corner. 

“Hey, you wanna dance?” Jasper asked Henry with a broad grin on his face. 

Henry nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, why not.”

They both weaved through the crowd of students to get onto the dance floor. Happy music came out of the big speakers and blared through the room. Jasper and Henry both danced and had very much fun. All the students seemed to be in a good mood, laughing and dancing elated.

Quite some time has passed in which Charlotte had occasionally joined them on the dance floor but suddenly the lights were dimmed down and the music faded.

“Hello students!” the DJ’s voice came out of the speakers. “Are you having fuuuuun?” The students cheered approvingly and clapped. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear!!” the DJ called. “I will now start a couple dance so grab your partner and hold them really tight.”

Many boys grabbed their female date and put their hands on their waists while the girls put their hands on the boys’ shoulders. Slow music started playing and the couples started softly swaying to the music.

Henry suddenly felt two hands on his waist and stared into Jasper’s gently grinning face. The boy cutely tilted his head to the side in an asking manner and Henry gulped nervously. 

“Come on, Hen. Let’s dance. It’ll be fun!”

Jasper really wanted to… to do this? Dancing pressed against each other in front of all these other people? But Henry could simply not refuse his boyfriend so he put his shaky hands onto Jasper’s shoulders and took a deep breath. Jasper pulled him impossibly closer which took the blond boy by surprise.

“O-oh, okay..” he mumbled, swaying to the music with Jasper. Maybe he was just too paranoid. They lived in a time where something like this shouldn’t be surprising or extraordinary anymore. So no one should be giving them weird looks or be talking about them.

But that’s exactly what happened.

Henry tried to just concentrate on the music and on Jasper. But the whispers reached his ears and once he heard them, he could not stop hearing them.

 _“Oh my gosh, look. They are like_ that _!”_

_“I always knew that Dunlop was weird but even Hart…?”_

_“Ew, what are they thinking?”_

_“No one wants to see that!”_

Henry’s grip on Jasper’s shoulders got tighter. He knew that this was not _“normal”_ , at least not the normal that society deemed appropriate. There was nothing wrong with this, he knew that. But he still felt so insecure.

“Hey, are you okay?” His ever so caring boyfriend asked and pushed him away a bit to be able to see his face. “You seem really stiff and tense.”

Henry shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin the fun for Jasper just because of a few insecurities he had. “N-no, everything’s fine.” He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. But suddenly someone pushed him from behind which made him fall against Jasper’s chest.

“Hart!” the unfortunately more than familiar voice sneered. Mitch Bilsky. 

“Well well, what do we have here? The little sissy and his loser boyfriend.” He laughed dirtily. 

“Leave us alone, Mitch,” Jasper demanded angrily but was totally ignored.

“I didn’t know that you had it in you to actually pull such a stunt, blondie.” His gang of bullies chuckled and he gave them all high fives. 

Henry’s jaw clenched and his fingers dug deeper into the shoulders. He wanted to get out of there. The air suddenly seemed really hot and stuffy and he started sweating nervously. The hands around his waist disappeared just to appear around his wrists a moment later. Jasper was leading him out of the gym and they both earned really weird looks but he couldn’t care less.

They exited the gym and walked down the hall to a more secluded area where the music from the gym could still be heard faintly though.

“Hey Henry,” the brunette boy whispered. Henry was looking to the ground, not reacting to Jasper.

“Henry,” he tried again. “Are you okay? You seem to be bothered by something.” Henry was still not looking up so Jasper placed his hands on either side of Henry’s face and tilted it up so that the boy was forced to look at him. Jasper gasped as he saw the expression on the other’s face. Henry’s eyes were glazed over as if he was holding back tears and his face was red. 

“Hey, hey what is it? Is it because of Mitch? Don’t mind him, you know how dumb he-“

“N-no,” Henry croaked, “it’s not because of him. Well, he’s part of the reason. It’s because.. Did you not hear them all talking?! Did it not bother you at all? How they were talking badly about you?” 

Jasper smiled sorrowfully. “Of course I heard them. But I ignored them.” 

“But they were saying such mean things! And now we even had to get out because I almost had a breakdown and now I ruined prom for you!” Henry’s bottom lip trembled. He just felt so bad for being so sensitive and vulnerable. 

“Hey hey, shh. You didn’t ruin anything for me. And don’t mind those people, they were just surprised. I mean, as sad as it makes me to say that, it’s something you see so seldomly, two boys being a couple. So they just talked without thinking. I didn’t think that they really meant any harm, well... with a few exceptions.”

“But… but you had so much fun in there and I-“

Jasper silenced Henry by placing a quick peck on his lips which left him speechless. “I had fun because I was with you. I can even have fun in this empty hallway as long as you are here. I don’t need all this extravagant stuff like suits or professional DJ’s. We could even have held our own prom in your living room with cheap soda and chips, wearing sweatpants and hoodies and I would have had just as much fun.”

Clacking steps echoed through the empty hallways. It was Charlotte who was looking for her two friends. She had seen the whole encounter from her spot by the snack corner and although she didn’t hear what it all was about, she saw Henry’s and Jasper’s upset faces and then how Jasper dragged the other boy out. She had fought her way through the tightly packed room to follow the two boys but it had taken her a bit to find them. She finally saw the silhouettes of the two standing in the hallway. They seemed to be talking but she wanted to call out to them to ask if everything was okay.

“Hen-“ she started but was cut off by Henry talking to Jasper.

“How did I even deserve you?”

“Well, you’re you and I love you for that.”

And suddenly they kissed. But not softly, no, Jasper had suddenly smashed his lips against Henry’s and they were full-on making out. Charlotte did certainly not expect that. She blinked a few times, a bit overwhelmed, but then backed away to give the two boys their privacy.

 _‘Guess I’ll ask them later,_ ’ she thought to herself and returned to the gym, chuckling lightly.

In the meantime, Henry had wrapped his arms around Jasper’s neck and had pulled him closer. The kiss had heated up quite a bit, their lips hungrily moving against each other. Jasper, as much as he hated it, softly stopped he kiss and separated himself from the blond boy because he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself back if he didn't stop now. They were both a bit out of breath and Henry was pretty sure his lips must be swollen and his hair disheveled. But he started laughing. And Jasper joined him in.

Both boys were chuckling about the ridiculousness of the situation. One second they’re upset and the next they are wildly sucking each other’s face in the school’s hallway where anyone could have seen them.

“Damn, I love you,” Henry said and he really _really_ meant it. It may be hard for many people to simply accept that they’re two boys that are very much in love with each other. People will get used to it but of course there will always be people who won’t accept it. But if they stuck together, they could surely get through this. 

And Henry was sure that as long as he was with Jasper, he would be able to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :3


End file.
